


A Walk in Pripyat

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, I Don't Even Know, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Can't explain this one, just enjoy :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	A Walk in Pripyat

**Author's Note:**

> Can't explain this one, just enjoy :=)

******

The buildings were silent, the asphalt of the street splintered and cracked, patches of grass peeking through. Sidestepping a few of the larger ones, Alex looked the silent town surrounding her. She didn’t really need to be here, not this close anyway, but the opportunity to visit the site had been too tempting to pass up and she had all but jumped at the chance, motivated by a morbid curiosity. Currently, the only other living things within sight aside from a few birds were the rest of the strike team doing a meticulous building by building search for their latest Fort Rozz escapee.

But Alex’s attention wasn’t really focused on the team or the search; instead it was on the large, sprawling structure that dominated the area, looming over the empty town like some monster out of ancient myth.

The Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant remained thankfully silent but, even with the new dome-like containment structure; the sight of it sent shivers of unease down Alex’s spine.

“Disturbing, isn’t it?” Astra murmured softly as she approached, nodding towards the power plant.

“Yeah” Alex agreed.

“Still, every cloud has a silver lining” Astra pointed out. As if to prove her point, the trees to their left suddenly rustled, a wild dog peeking out before bolting back into the thicket at the sight of the two women.

Smiling at Alex, Astra held out an arm.

“Shall we go for a tour, Ms. Danvers?”

Looping her arm with Astra’s, Alex allowed herself to be guided along the abandoned streets of Pripyat, the two women stopping every so often to explore a building, both awed and disturbed at how many of the empty apartments looked. A table still set, books left open next to chairs, all signs that at least some of the residents had probably expected to be able to come back at some point.

Moving from building to building, Alex swiftly lost track of time, content to just enjoy this odd intimacy with Astra, their joined hands idly swinging between them like lovers in the park as she curled up against the Kryptonian’s side, nestling her head against the older woman’s shoulder.

Moving away from the buildings, Astra tugged Alex along towards the abandoned amusement park, the now-famous eighty-five feet tall Ferris wheel looming above them, still and silent like everything else in the city as they stood in its shadow.

“Pity that we can’t go up,” Astra noted “the view must lovely from up there”

“You can fly” Alex pointed out.

“Still, it’s the novelty” Astra shrugged, a shrill beeping breaking them out their thoughts and returning their attention towards the radiation badges they both wore.

“We’d better hurry” Alex noted, Astra already radioing the rest of the team to abandon the search and get back to the exclusion zone…

******

In contrast to Pripyat, Kiev was a bustling buzzing hive of activity. Even this late at night there were still people rushing to and fro.

“Something on your mind?” Astra wondered as she joined Alex by the hotel room’s window.

“Just thinking” Alex shrugged.

“About…?”

“I don’t know,” Alex shook her head “I guess just how close we all come to dying every day”

“Death comes to all of us,” Astra shrugged “better to enjoy the life you have than try to avoid dying” she proclaimed.

Alex looked up at her shyly.

“Yeah?” she asked.

“Yeah” Astra breathed, pulling her close and placing a gentle kiss to her temple…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> The town of Pripyat in what is now present-day-Ukraine was originally built for the workers of the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant and their families founded in 1970. At the time of the disaster on 26 April 1986 and evacuation on the 27 April, the town had a population of 49,360. Following the disaster the city is now directly administered from the Ukrainian capital of Kiev, located only 62 miles from Pripyat. The famous amusement park often seen in photos of the site was brand new at the time of the disaster and was originally scheduled to open on May first in time for the May Day celebrations. Unlike the rest of the city, the amusement park can have some of the highest levels of radiation due to helicopters carrying waste materials from the reactor using the site as a landing zone, concreated areas can be relatively safe, but anywhere moss grows can emit high levels of radiation.
> 
> On a more positive spin, the city of Cherynobal itself is reported to have more mammals living there now than before the disaster, including wolves.
> 
> Anyhoo, info dump done, let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
